supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fields Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." screams Craig: "I don't want to try my food!" Announcer: "Gloria goes to Austin to find a family with disabled children." takes her shoe off is doing sign language, which means "Don't you dare do it!" throws her shoe at Erica Announcer: "Only the dyslexic member of the family can't help trying to do his schoolwork." Jordan: "I can't help it, mom." Announcer: "And the terrible two wreaks havoc!" Craig: "I don't wanna try it!" bawls Announcer: "Can Gloria help the family?" Rita: "SHUT UP, (bleep)!" Submission Reel Gloria: "I am here at Austin, Texas to go see a family with 12 disabled children. Let's take a look shall we?" Bridget: "Hello, we are the Fields! I am Bridget and I am 49 years old." Phillip: "I am Phillip and I am 49 and a half. I will be having a 50th birthday coming up." Bridget: "I am a stay-at-home mother and Phillip is a disability rights activist." Phillip: "We have 12 disabled children. Jenna is 20 and is diagnosed with down syndrome, Justin is 18 and is diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome, Phoebe is 17 and is diagnosed with schizoaffective disorder, Mary-Kate is 16 and is diagnosed with cerebral palsy, Lee is 14 and anorexic, Erica is 12 and she is deaf, Steven is 10 and he is blind, Jordan is 9 and is diagnosed with dyslexia, Billy is 6 and is diagnosed with cystic fibrosis, Julia is 4 and is diagnosed with OCD, Craig is 3 and is diagnosed with type 1 diabetes, and Rita is 2 and diagnosed with ADHD." Gloria: "Wow, that's a lot of children and their disabilities." Bridget: "Jordan refuses to do his homework due to his disability." is doing his homework, but much to his confusion, he refuses to do it Jordan: (crying) "I can't do this! I am having a hard time!" Phillip: "And due to being deaf at age 4, Erica can't communicate verbally and only uses ASL, which means American sign language." is doing sign language, which means "Can I come to play, too?" Lee: "Yes, you can." Bridget: "Craig has type 1 diabetes, which he refuses to eat his food, threatening his health." Craig: (crying) "But, I don't wanna try broccoli!" Phillip: "And Rita is as bad as Craig. She's the worst-behaved one." pinches Julia as she cries Julia: "MOMMY!" spits at Phillip Bridget: "All she does is to misbehave, spit, yell, scream, fight and refuse to obey the rules." Bridget: "RITA CAMERON FIELDS! GET YOUR (bleep) OVER HERE!" Rita: "NO!" Phillip: "Supernanny! We need your help!" Gloria: "Don't worry. I got this." Introduction heads to a two-story house as she rings the doorbell opens it Gloria: "Why hello there." Jenna: "Hi, I am Jennifer Topanga Fields and I am 20 years old. I am born with down syndrome. Call me, Jenna." Gloria: "Nice to see you." Jenna: "I was watching Glee until I heard the doorbell." Gloria: "That's good." Bridget: "Why you must be..." Gloria: "Gloria. Gloria Robinson." Bridget: "I am Bridget Christine Fields. This is my husband, Phillip Frederick Fields." Gloria: "Why hello, there." Phillip: "Hey." Gloria: "How are you doing?" Phillip: "Good. I will be having a 50th birthday coming up." Gloria: "I know. What do you guys do for a living." Bridget: "Well, I decided to take my kids medicine. Abilify for Justin, anticonvulsants for Phoebe, antidepressants for Julia and ritalin and focalin for rita." Observation begins Observation continues Naughty Pit Paci-Fairy technique Big Boy Rita's epic and violent tantrum Busy Bees Trash Talk Reward Voucher Thought Box Reward Chart Craig and Rita turn over new leaves It's time for Gloria to go Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished Transcripts